1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical implement and especially to a first aid device for use during convulsive seizures.
In particular, the device of this invention concerns a medical implement in the form of a tongue blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Convulsive disorders such as epilepsy are symptomatically characterized by recurrent seizures. The occurrence of these sudden attacks can also result from nonepileptic phenomena. First aid treatment for such patients currently includes protective measures to prevent choking, broken teeth, biting of the tongue, and for maintaining a clear air passage. If such an attack occurs within the confines of a medical facility, a doctor, nurse or hospital attendant frequently inserts a conventional wood tongue depressor into the patient's mouth for the duration of the spell. A disadvantage of this procedure especially when used by untrained personnel is that the tongue depressor can be improperly inserted and may provoke choking, damage to the mouth and surrounding tissue or blockage of the air passageway resulting in possible suffocation. Furthermore, such conventional tongue depressors are frequently incapable of preventing tongue biting.
A further shortcoming of this known procedure is that it does not provide any positive measures for tooth protection or for maintaining an open passageway through the mouth.
An additional defect is inherent in the fact that tongue depressors generally available are not specifically designed for this purpose and therefore are not provided in sufficient length, nor do they include elements for firmly gripping one end of the instrument.
The medical appliance of the present invention overcomes many of these disadvantages and accordingly includes a tip portion having a cushioned pressure pad with a gripping surface at the other end for facilitating manipulation of the appliance. The instrument further incorporates a mouthpiece having a bite guard and a depth guide to prevent injury to the patient.